Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział IV
Było już dobrze z południa, gdy księżna wraz z orszakiem wyruszyła z gościnnego Tyńca do Krakowa. Częstokroć ówcześni rycerze, wjeżdżając do większych miast lub do zamków w odwiedziny do znakomitych osób, przywdziewali na się pełny rynsztunek bojowy. Był wprawdzie zwyczaj zdejmować go zaraz po przebyciu bram, do czego w zamkach wzywał sam gospodarz uświęconymi słowy: "Zdejmcie zbroję, szlachetny panie, albowiem przybyliście do przyjaciół" – niemniej jednak wjazd "wojenny" uważał się za okazalszy i podnosił znaczenie rycerza. Gwoli tej to okazałości tak Maćko, jak i Zbyszko przybrali się w wyborne pancerze i w naramienniki zdobyte na rycerzach fryzyjskich –jasne, błyszczące i po brzegach wpuszczoną nicią złotą ozdobne. Mikołaj z Długolasu, który dużo świata i wielu rycerzy w życiu widział, a był rzeczy wojennych znawcą niemałym, poznał zaraz, iż są to zbroje kowane przez mediolańskich, najsłynniejszych w świecie płatnerzy, takie, na jakie najbogatsi tylko rycerze wspomóc się mogą i z których każda za dobrą majętność starczy. Wnioskował z tego, że owi Fryzowie musieli być znakomitymi ludźmi w swoim narodzie, i z tym większym szacunkiem począł spoglądać na Maćka i Zbyszka. Lecz hełmy ich, lubo także niepoślednie, nie były tak bogate, natomiast olbrzymie ogiery, pięknie pokryte, wzbudziły między dworzanami podziw i zazdrość. I Maćko, i Zbyszko, siedząc na niezmiernie wysokich kulbakach, spoglądali z góry na cały dwór. Każdy z nich dzierżył w ręku długą kopię, każdy miał miecz przy boku i topór u siodła. Tarcze oddali wprawdzie dla wygody na wozy, ale i bez nich obaj wyglądali tak, jakby ciągnęli na bitwę, nie do miasta. Obaj też jechali w pobliżu kolaski, w której na tylnym siedzeniu siedziała księżna z Danusią, na przodku zaś stateczna dworka Ofka, wdowa po Krystynie z Jarząbkowa, i stary Mikołaj z Długolasu. Danusia spoglądała z wielkim zajęciem na żelaznych rycerzy, księżna zaś, dobywając od czasu do czasu z zanadrza puszkę z relikwiami świętego Ptolomeusza, podnosiła ją do ust. – Ciekawam okrutnie, jak kości w środku wyglądają – rzekła wreszcie – ale sama nie otworzę, aby Świętego nie urazić. Niech otworzy biskup w Krakowie. Na co ostrożny Mikołaj z Długolasu odrzekł: – Ej, lepiej tego z rąk nie popuszczać, zbyt to łakoma rzecz. – Może i słusznie mówicie – rzekła po chwili zastanowienia księżna, po czym dodała: – Dawno mi nikt nie sprawił takiej uciechy jak ów zacny opat, i tym podarkiem, i tym, że strach mój przed krzyżackimi relikwiami uspokoił. – Mądrze mówili i sprawiedliwie – ozwał się Maćko z Bogdańca. – Mieli oni i pod Wilnem rozmaite relikwie, a to tym bardziej że chcieli gości przekonać, iż z poganami wojna. No i co? Obaczyli nasi, że byle w garście splunąć, a od ucha toporem machnąć, to i hełm puszczał, i łeb puszczał. Święci pomagają – grzech by mówić inaczej – ale jeno sprawiedliwym, którzy wedle słuszności w imię Boże do bitwy idą. Tak też i myślę, miłościwa pani, że przyjdzie–li do wielkiej wojny, to chociażby wszystkie Niemcy pomagały Krzyżakom, zbijem ich na pował, bo większy jest nasz naród i Pan Jezus większą moc spuścił nam w kości. A co do relikwii – albo to u nas w klasztorze świętokrzyskim nie ma drzewa Krzyża Świętego? – Prawda, jak mi jest Bóg miły – rzekła księżna. – Ale u nas ono w klasztorze zostanie, a oni swoje ze sobą w potrzebie wożą. – Wszystko jedno! Dla mocy Bożej nie ma dalekości. – Prawdaże to? powiadajcie, jak jest? – pytała księżna, zwracając się do mądrego Mikołaja z Długolasu, a on odrzekł: – Temu i każdy biskup przyświadczy. Do Rzymu też daleko, a papież światem rządzi – coże dopiero Bóg! Słowa te uspokoiły do reszty księżnę, więc zwróciła rozmowę na Tyniec i jego wspaniałości. Dziwiła Mazurów w ogóle nie tylko zamożność opactwa, ale i zamożność, a także piękność całego kraju, przez który teraz przejeżdżali. Naokół były wsie gęste, dostatnie, przy nich sady pełne drzew owocowych, gaje lipowe, bocianie gniazda na lipach, a niżej ule ze słomianymi nakrywkami. Wzdłuż gościńca z jednej i drugiej strony ciągnęły się łany zbóż wszelkich. Wiatr chwilami pochylał zielonawe jeszcze morze kłosów, wśród którego gęsto jak gwiazdy na niebie migotały głowy modrych chabrów i jasnoczerwonych maków. Daleko, za łanami czerniał gdzieniegdzie bór, gdzieniegdzie weseliły oczy dąbrowy i olszyńce, skąpane w blasku słonecznym, gdzieniegdzie wilgotne łąki, pełne traw i czajek krążących nad mokradłami, i znów wzgórza obsiadłe przez chaty, znów łany; widocznie ziemię tę zamieszkiwał lud rojny i pracowity, rozmiłowany w roli – i dokąd wzrok sięgnął, kraj wydawał się nie tylko mlekiem i miodem płynący, ale spokojny i szczęśliwy. – Kazimierzowe to królewskie gospodarstwo – rzekła księżna – ale też żyć tu i nie umierać. – I Pan Jezus się do takiej ziemi śmieje – odrzekł Mikołaj z Długolasu – i błogosławieństwo Boże jest nad nią; ale jakoż ma być inaczej, kiedy tu, gdy zaczną bić dzwony, to nie masz takowego kąta, do którego by odgłos nie doszedł! Wiadomo przecie, że złe duchy, znieść tego nie mogąc, muszą aż na granicę węgierską do głuchych borów uciekać. – To mi i dziwno – ozwała się pani Ofka, wdowa po Krystynie z Jarząbkowa – że Walgierz Wdały, o którym zakonnicy prawili, może się w Tyńcu pokazować, gdzie siedem razy na dzień dzwony biją. Uwaga ta zakłopotała na chwilę Mikołaja, który też dopiero no pewnym namyśle odrzekł: – Naprzód, wyroki boskie są niezbadane, a po wtóre, to sobie zauważcie, że on osobne pozwoleństwo za każdym razem otrzymuje. – A nich ta będzie, jak chce, alem rada, że w klasztorze nie nocujemy. Umarłabym chyba ze strachu, gdyby mi się taki piekielny wielkolud pokazał. – Hej! nie wiadomo, bo mówią, że okrutnie wdały. – Choćby był i najurodziwszy, nie chcę ja pocałowania od takiego, któremu siarką z gęby bucha. – A skąd wiecie, że zaraz chciałby was całować? Na te słowa księżna, a za nią pan Mikołaj i obaj rycerze z Bogdańca poczęli się śmiać. Śmiała się, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego, za przykładem innych, i Danusia – zaś Ofka z Jarząbkowa zwróciła zagniewaną twarz do Mikołaja z Długolasu i rzekła: – Wolałabym jego niż was. – Ej, nie wywołujcie wilka z lasu – odpowiedział wesoło Mazur – bo jędzon często i po gościńcu między Krakowem a Tyńcem się włóczy, a szczególnie pod wieczór; nuż was usłyszy i nuż się wam w postaci wielkoluda ukaże! – Na psa urok! – odrzekła Ofka. Lecz w tej chwili Maćko z Bogdańca, który, siedząc na wyniosłym ogierze, dalej mógł widzieć niż ci, którzy siedzieli w kolasce, ściągnął lejce i rzekł: – O, jak mi Bóg miły, a to co? – Co takiego? – Wielkolud jakowyś zza wzgórza przed nami wyjeżdża. – A słowo stało się ciałem! – zawołała księżna. – Nie powiadajcie byle czego! Lecz Zbyszko uniósł się na strzemionach i rzekł: – Jako żywo – wielkolud, Walgierz, nikt inny! Na to woźnica osadził ze strachu konie i nie wypuszczając z rąk lejc, począł się żegnać, albowiem i on dojrzał już z kozła na przeciwległym wzgórzu olbrzymią postać jeźdźca. Księżna podniosła się – i zaraz usiadła z twarzą zmienioną przez trwogę. Danusia pochowała głowę w fałdy sukni księżnej. Dworzanie, dwórki i rybałci, którzy jechali konno za kolasą, usłyszawszy złowrogie imię, poczęli skupiać się koło niej. Mężowie niby śmiali się jeszcze, ale w oczach mieli niepokój; panny pobladły, jeno Mikołaj z Długolasu, który z niejednego pieca chleb jadał – zachował pogodne oblicze i chcąc uspokoić księżnę, rzekł: – Nie bójcie się, miłościwa pani. Toć słońce jeszcze nie zaszło, a choćby była i noc, święty Ptolomeusz da rady Walgierzowi. Tymczasem nieznany jeździec, wjechawszy na podługowaty grzbiet wzgórza, zatrzymał konia i stanął nieruchomie. W promieniach zachodzącego słońca widać go było doskonale – i istotnie postać jego zdawała się przechodzić ogromem zwykłe ludzkie rozmiary. Przestrzeń między nim a orszakiem księżny nie wynosiła więcej nad trzysta kroków. – Czego on stoi? – rzekł jeden z rybałtów – Bo i my stoim – odpowiedział Maćko. – Spogląda ku nam, jakby sobie kogo chciał wybrać – zauważył drugi rybałt – żebym wiedział, że człowiek, a nie złe, tobym ku niemu podjechał i lutnią go przez łeb zwalił. Kobiety przestraszyły się już całkiem i poczęły się głośno modlić. Zbyszko zaś, chcąc się popisać odwagą wobec księżnej i Danusi, rzekł: – A ja i tak pojadę. Co mi ta Walgierz! Na to Danusia poczęła wołać na wpół z płaczem: "Zbyszku! Zbyszku!", lecz on ruszył koniem i jechał coraz prędzej, ufny, że choćby i prawdziwego Walgierza znalazł, to na wskróś go kopią przebodzie. A Maćko, który miał wzrok bystry, rzekł: – Wydaje się wielkoludem, bo na wzgórzu stoi. Chłopisko jakieś duże, ale człek zwyczajny – nic innego. O wa! pojadę i ja, żeby do zwady między nim a Zbyszkiem nie dopuścić. Zbyszko tymczasem, jadąc rysią, rozmyślał, czy od razu kopię nastawić, czy też wpierw z bliska obaczyć, jak wygląda ów stojący na wzgórzu człowiek. Postanowił jednak wpierw zobaczyć i zaraz przekonał się, że była to myśl lepsza, albowiem w miarę jak się zbliżał, nieznajomy począł tracić w jego oczach swoje nadzwyczajne rozmiary. Mąż był ogromny i siedział na olbrzymim koniu, roślejszym jeszcze od Zbyszkowego ogiera –ale miary ludzkiej nie przechodził. Był nadto bez zbroi, w czapce aksamitnej na głowie, mającej kształt dzwona, i w białej płóciennej osłaniającej od kurzu opończy, spod której wyglądała zielona szata. Stojąc na wzgórzu, głowę miał wzniesioną i modlił się. Widocznie też zatrzymał konia dlatego, by skończyć wieczorne pacierze. "Ej, co mi za Walgierz!" – pomyślał młody chłopak. Dojechał już tak blisko, że mógłby był dosięgnąć kopią nieznajomego; ów zaś, widząc przed sobą wspaniale uzbrojonego rycerza, uśmiechnął się do niego życzliwie i rzekł: – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków. – Zali to nie dwór księżnej mazowieckiej tam w dole? – Tak jest. – To z Tyńca jedziecie? Lecz na to nie było już odpowiedzi, albowiem Zbyszko zdumiał się tak, że nawet nie usłyszał zapytania. Przez chwilę stał jak skamieniały, oczom własnym nie wierząc, gdyż oto na ćwierć stai za nieznanym mężem ujrzał kilkunastu konnych żołnierzy, na czele których, ale znacznie naprzód, jechał rycerz przybrany cały w świecącą zbroję, w biały sukienny płaszcz z czarnym krzyżem i w stalowy hełm z przepysznym pawim czubem w grzebieniu. – Krzyżak! – szepnął Zbyszko. I na ten widok pomyślał, że modlitwy jego zostały wysłuchane, że Bóg w miłosierdziu swoim zsyła mu takiego Niemca, o jakiego w Tyńcu prosił, że trzeba z łaski boskiej korzystać, więc nie wahając się ani chwili – zanim to wszystko przemknęło mu przez głowę, zanim miał czas ochłonąć ze zdumienia, pochylił się w kulbace, złożył glewię w pół końskiego ucha i wydawszy rodowy okrzyk: "Grady! Grady!" – ruszył co koń wyskoczy na Krzyżaka. A tamten zdumiał się także, gdyż wstrzymał konia i nie pochylając kopii sterczącej w górę od strzemienia, patrzył przed siebie jakby niepewny, czy w niego godzą. – Pochyl kopię! – wrzeszczał Zbyszko, wbijając żelazne końce strzemion w boki końskie. – Grady! Grady! Przestrzeń dzieląca ich poczęła się zmniejszać. Krzyżak, widząc, że napad wymierzony jest naprawdę ku niemu, ściągnął konia, nadstawił broń i już, już kopia Zbyszkowa miała się roztrzaskać o jego piersi, gdy naraz jakaś potężna dłoń przyłamała ją Zbyszkowi przy samym ręku jak zeschłą trzcinę, potem taż sama dłoń ściągnęła cugle jego konia z tak straszliwą siłą, aż rumak zarył się wszystkimi czterema nogami w ziemię i stanął jak wkopany. – Szalony człecze, co czynisz? – ozwał się głęboki, groźny głos – w posła godzisz, króla znieważasz! Zbyszko spojrzał i poznał tegoż samego olbrzymiego męża, który poczytan za Walgierza przestraszył przed chwilą dworskie niewiasty księżny. – Puszczaj na Niemca! Coś za jeden? – zawołał, chwytając za rękojeść topora. – Precz z toporem! – na miły Bóg! precz z toporem – mówię – bo z konia zwalę! – zawołał groźniej jeszcze nieznajomy. –Obraziłeś majestat króla i pod sąd pójdziesz. Po czym zwrócił się ku ludziom, którzy jechali za Krzyżakiem, i krzyknął: – Bywaj! Ale tymczasem nadjechał Maćko z twarzą niespokojną i złowrogą. Rozumiał i on jasno, że Zbyszko postąpił jak szalony i że z tej sprawy zgubne dla niego mogą wyniknąć skutki, ale jednak gotów był do bitki. Cały orszak nieznanego rycerza i Krzyżaka wynosił zaledwie piętnastu ludzi, uzbrojonych po części w dzidy, po części w kusze – dwóch więc całkiem pokrytych rycerzy mogło się z nimi potykać nie bez nadziei zwycięstwa. Myślał też Maćko, że jeżeliby w następstwie miał im zagrozić sąd, to może i lepiej uniknąć go, przejechawszy przez tych ludzi, a potem pochować się gdzie, póki burza nie przeminie. Więc twarz skurczyła mu się zaraz jak paszcza wilka gotowego kąsać i wsparłszy konia między Zbyszka a nieznajomego męża, począł pytać, imając się jednocześnie miecza: – Coście za jedni? Skąd wasze prawo? – Prawo moje stąd – odparł nieznajomy – że król mi nad przezpieczeństwem okolicy czuwać rozkazał, a zowią mnie Powała z Taczewa. Na te słowa Maćko i Zbyszko spojrzeli na rycerza, a następnie pochowali na wpół już wyciągniętą broń do pochew i pospuszczali głowy. Nie strach ich obleciał, ale pochylili czoła przed głośnym i dobrze sobie znanym nazwiskiem, albowiem Powała z Taczewa, szlachcic znakomitego rodu i pan możny, posiadający liczne ziemie wedle Radomia, był zarazem jednym z najsławniejszych rycerzy w Królestwie. Rybałci opiewali go w pieśniach jako wzór honoru i męstwa, sławiąc jego imię na równi z imieniem Zawiszy z Garbowa i Farureja, i Skarbka z Góry, i Dobka z Oleśnicy, i Jaśka Naszana, i Mikołaja z Moskorzowa, i Zyndrama z Maszkowic. W tej chwili przedstawiał on przy tym poniekąd osobę królewską, więc porwać się na niego znaczyło tyle, ile oddać głowę pod topór kata. Maćko też, ochłonąwszy, ozwał się pełnym poszanowania głosem: – Cześć i pokłon wam, panie, waszej sławie i męstwu. – Pokłon i wam, panie – odpowiedział Powała – choć wolałbym nie w tak ciężkiej przygodzie uczynić z wami znajomość. – Czemu to? – spytał Maćko. A Powała zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – Cóżeś ty, młodzieniaszku, najlepszego uczynił? Na publicznym gościńcu, pod bokiem królewskim porwałeś się na posła! Zali wiesz, coć za to czeka? – Porwał się na posła, bo młody i głupi, przeto o uczynek łatwiej mu niż o zastanowienie – rzekł Maćko. – Ale nie osądzicie go surowie, gdy całą sprawę rozpowiem. – Nie ja go będę sądził. Moja rzecz jeno więzy mu nałożyć... – Jakże to? – ozwał się Maćko, obrzucając znów ponurym wejrzeniem całą gromadę ludzi. – Wedle królewskiego rozkazania. Po tych słowach zapadło milczenie. – Szlachcic jest – rzekł wreszcie Maćko. – To niech zaprzysięże na rycerską cześć, że stawi się na wszelki sąd. – Poprzysięgnę na cześć! – zawołał Zbyszko. – To dobrze. Jakoże was zowią? Maćko wymienił nazwisko i herb. – Jeśliście z dworu księżny Januszowej, to proście jej, by się wstawiła za wami do króla. – Nie z dworu jesteśmy. Z Litwy od księcia Witolda jedziem. Bogdajeśmy byli nijakiego dworu nie napotkali! Z tego to spotkania przyszło na chłopa nieszczęście. I tu Maćko począł opowiadać, co się zdarzyło w gospodzie, więc mówił o spotkaniu dworu księżnej i o ślubowaniu Zbyszkowym, ale w końcu chwycił go nagły gniew na Zbyszka, przez którego nierozwagę popadli w tak ciężkie położenie, więc zwróciwszy się do niego, zawołał: – A bodajeś ty był legł pod Wilnem! Cóżeś ty sobie, warchlaku, myślał? – Ba – rzekł Zbyszko – po ślubowaniu modliłem się do Pana Jezusa, by mi Niemców przysporzył – i dań mu obiecałem, więc gdym pawie pióra, a przy nich opończę z czarnym krzyżem ujrzał, zaraz jakowyś głos zawołał we mnie: "Bij w Niemca, bo to cud!" No – i skoczyłem – kto by był nie skoczył? – Słuchajcie – przerwał Powała. – Nie życzę ja wam złego, bo to widzę jasno, że ów młodzianek więcej przez płochość przyrodzoną wiekowi niźli przez złość zawinił. Rad bym też zgoła na jego uczynek nie baczyć i pojechać sobie dalej, jakoby się nic nie stało. Ale mógłbym to tylko w takim razie uczynić, gdyby ów komtur obiecał, że się królowi nie poskarży. Proście go o to: może i jemu żal się uczyni wyrostka. – Wolej pójdę pod sąd, niźlibym się miał Krzyżakowi pokłonić! – zawołał Zbyszko. – Nie przystoi to mojej czci szlacheckiej. Na to Powała z Taczewa spojrzał na niego surowo i rzekł: – Źle czynisz. Lepiej od ciebie starsi wiedzą, co przystoi, a co nie przystoi czci rycerskiej. O mnie też ludzie słyszeli, a to ci powiadam, że gdybym taki uczynek popełnił, nie sromałbym się o darowanie winy prosić. Zbyszko zawstydził się, ale rzuciwszy wokół oczyma, odrzekł: – Tu ziemia równa, byle ją trochę udeptać. Niźli Niemca przepraszać, wolej bym się z nim potykał konną albo pieszą, na śmierć albo niewolę. – Głupiś! – przerwał Maćko. – Jakże to z posłem będziesz się potykał? Ni tobie z nim, ni jemu z takim chłystkiem! Tu zwrócił się do Powały: – Wybaczcie, szlachetny panie. Do reszty rozwydrzyło mi się chłopisko przez wojnę, ale lepiej niech do Niemca nie gada, bo jeszcze by go zwymyślał. Ja będę gadał, ja będę prosił, a jeśliby po skończonym posłowaniu chciał się ów komtur w ogrodzieńcu samowtór potykać, to i ja mu stanę. – Wielkiego rodu to jest rycerz, który nie każdemu stanie – odrzekł Powała. – Jakże? Albo to ja pasa i ostróg nie noszę? Mnie choćby i książę może stanąć. – Prawda jest, ale mu o tym nie mówcie, chybaby sam wspomniał, bo się boję, żeby się na was nie zawziął. No, niech was tam Bóg wspomaga. – Pójdę za cię oczyma świecić – rzekł do Zbyszka Maćko – ale poczekaj! I to rzekłszy, zbliżył się do Krzyżaka, który zatrzymawszy się o kilka kroków, siedział nieruchomie na swym ogromnym Jak wielbłąd koniu, podobny do odlanego z żelaza posągu, i słuchał z największą obojętnością poprzedniej rozmowy. Maćko podczas długich lat wojny nauczył się nieco po niemiecku, więc począł teraz tłumaczyć komturowi w jego rodowitym języku, co się stało, składać winę na młody wiek i porywczy umysł chłopca, któremu wydawało się, że to sam Bóg zesłał mu rycerza z pawim czubem, a wreszcie prosić o darowanie Zbyszkowi winy. A twarz komtura ani drgnęła. Sztywny i wyprostowany, z podniesioną głową, spoglądał na mówiącego Maćka swymi stalowymi oczyma tak obojętnie, a zarazem i pogardliwie, jakby spoglądał nie na rycerza i nawet nie na człowieka, ale na kołek w płocie. Włodyka z Bogdańca dostrzegł to i lubo słowa jego nie przestały być dworne, dusza poczęła się w nim widocznie burzyć; mówił z coraz większym przymusem, a na ogorzałych policzkach pokazały się mu rumieńce. Widocznym było, że wobec tej zimnej pychy walczył ze sobą, by nie zgrzytać zębami i nie wybuchnąć okropnie. Powała zaś spostrzegł to i mając dobre serce, postanowił mu przyjść w pomoc. I on szukając za młodych lat na dworach: węgierskim, rakuskim, burgundzkim i czeskim, różnych rycerskich przygód, które szeroko rozsławiły jego imię, wyuczył się był po niemiecku, więc teraz ozwał się w tym języku do Maćka głosem pojednawczym i umyślnie żartobliwym: –Widzicie, panie, że szlachetny komtur mniema, że cała sprawa nawet i słowa jednego niewarta. Nie tylko w naszym Królestwie, ale i wszędzie wyrostkowie bywają niespełna rozumu, ale taki rycerz z dziećmi nie wojuje ni mieczem, ni prawem. Na to Lichtenstein wydął swe płowe wąsy i nie rzekłszy ani słowa, ruszył koniem przed siebie, pomijając Maćka i Zbyszka. A im gniew szalony począł podnosić włosy pod hełmami, a ręce drżały im ku mieczom. – Czekaj, krzyżacka mać – mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby starszy rycerz z Bogdańca – teraz ja ci będę ślubował i znajdę cię, byłeś posłować przestał. Lecz Powała, któremu serce poczęło również zapływać krwią, rzekł: – To potem. Niech teraz księżna przemówi za wami, bo inaczej gorze chłopcu. To rzekłszy, pojechał za Krzyżakiem, zatrzymał go i przez czas jakiś rozmawiali z ożywieniem. I Maćko, i Zbyszko zauważyli, że rycerz niemiecki nie spoglądał jednakże na Powałę z twarzą tak dumną jak na nich – a to ich do większej jeszcze złości przywiodło. Po chwili Powała zawrócił ku nim i poczekawszy chwilę, by się Krzyżak oddalił, rzekł im: – Mówiłem za wami, ale to nieużyty człek. Powiada, że tylko w takim razie się nie poskarży, jeśli uczynicie to, czego będzie chciał... – Czego chce? – Powiedział tak: "Ja zatrzymam się, by księżnę mazowiecką powitać; niech, prawi, nadjadą, niech zlazą z koni, niech zdejmą hełmy – i z ziemi, z gołymi głowami mnie proszą, wówczas odpowiem". Tu spojrzał Powała bystro na Zbyszka i dodał: – Ciężko to ludziom szlachetnego rodu... rozumiem– ale muszę cię przestrzec, że jeśli tego nie uczynisz, kto wie, co cię czeka: może katowski miecz. Twarze Maćka i Zbyszka uczyniły się jakby kamienne. Nastało znów milczenie. – No i co? – spytał Powała. A Zbyszko odrzekł spokojnie i z taką powagą, jakby mu przez tę jedną chwilę dwadzieścia lat przybyło: – A cóż! Moc boska nad ludźmi! – Jak to? – Tak, że chociażbym miał dwie głowy i choćby mi kat obydwie miał uciąć –jedną mam cześć, której mi pohańbić nie wolno. Na to spoważniał Powała i zwróciwszy się do Maćka, spytał jeszcze: – A wy co powiadacie? – Ja powiadam – odrzekł posępnie Maćko – żem tego chłopa od małości wypiastował... Na nim też stoi nasz ród. bom stary – ale tego on uczynić nie może, choćby miał sczeznąć. Tu sroga twarz poczęła mu drgać i nagle miłość do bratanka wybuchnęła w nim z taką siłą, że chwycił go w swoje okute żelazem ręce i począł wołać: – Zbyszku! Zbyszku! A młody rycerz aż zdziwił się i oddawszy stryjcowi uścisk, rzekł: – Aj! Tom nie wiedział, że mnie tak miłujecie!... – Widzę, żeście prawi rycerze – rzekł wzruszony Powała –a skoro młody przysiągł mi na cześć, że się stawi, to go nie będę więził; takim jak wy ludziom można zaufać. Bądźcie też dobrej myśli. Niemiec w Tyńcu z dzionek zabawi, więc ja króla prędzej obaczę i tak mu sprawę opowiem, żeby go jak najmniej rozsierdzić. Szczęście, żem zdążył kopię przyłamać – wielkie szczęście! Lecz Zbyszko rzekł: – Jeśli już koniecznie mam głowę dać, to niechbym miał przynajmniej tę uciechę, żem Krzyżakowi gnaty połamał. – Ze też to swojej czci potrafisz bronić, a tego nie rozumiesz, że na cały nasz naród hańbę byś ściągnął! – odparł niecierpliwie Powała. – Rozumieć, to ja rozumiem – rzekł Zbyszko – ale dlatego mi i żal... Powała zaś zwrócił się do Maćka: – Wiecie, panie, jeśli temu wyrostkowi uda się jakowym sposobem wykręcić, powinniście mu kaptur na głowę założyć, jako czynią sokołom. Inaczej nie skończy on własną śmiercią. – Udałoby się mu wykręcić, gdybyście wy, panie, chcieli zataić przed królem to, co się przygodziło. – A z Niemcem cóż uczynim? Języka mu przecież na węzeł nie zawiążę. – Prawda! Prawda!... Tak rozmawiając, ruszyli z powrotem ku dworowi księżny. Słudzy Powały, którzy przedtem pomieszani byli z ludźmi Lichtensteina, jechali teraz za nimi. Z daleka widać było wśród mazowieckich czapek chwiejące się w powiewie pawie pióra Krzyżaka i jego jasny, świecący w słońcu hełm. – Dziwna to jest natura krzyżacka – ozwał się jakby w zamyśleniu rycerz z Taczewa. – Gdy z Krzyżakiem źle, będzie ci wyrozumiały jak franciszkanin, pokorny jak jagnię i słodki jak miód – tak że lepszego na świecie nie znajdzie. Ale niech jeno poczuje za sobą moc – nikt ci się więcej nie napuszy i u nikogo nie znajdziesz mniej zmiłowania. Widać Pan Jezus dał im krzemienie zamiast serc. Przypatrywałem ja się przeróżnym narodom i nieraz widziałem, jako prawy rycerz oszczędzi drugiego, który jest słabszy, mówiąc sobie: "Nie przybędzie mi czci, skoro leżącego potratuję". A Krzyżak wtedy właśnie najzawziętszy. Dzierżże go za łeb i nie puszczaj, bo inaczej gorze ci! Oto i ów poseł! – zaraz chciał nie tylko waszego przeproszenia, ale i waszej hańby. Ale rad jestem, że tego nie będzie. – Niedoczekanie jego! – zawołał Zbyszko. – Miarkujcie też, żeby frasunku po was nie poznał, bo zaraz by się ucieszył. Po tych słowach dojechali do orszaku i połączyli się z dworem księżny. Poseł krzyżacki, ujrzawszy ich, przybrał natychmiast wyraz pychy i wzgardy, lecz oni zdawali się go wcale nie widzieć. Zbyszko stanął od strony Danusi i jął wesoło mówić jej, że ze wzgórza widać już dobrze Kraków, Maćko zaś opowiadał jednemu z rybałtów o nadzwyczajnej sile pana z Taczewa, który przyłamał kopię w ręku Zbyszka jak suchy badyl. – A po coże ją przyłomił! – spytał rybałt. – Bo się chłopak do Niemca złożył, ale jeno dla śmiechu. Rybałtowi, który był szlachcic i człek obyty, nie wydał się taki żart zbyt przystojnym, ale widząc, że Maćko mówi o nim lekko, nie brał go także do serca. Tymczasem Niemca poczęło takie zachowanie się korcić. Raz i drugi spojrzał na Zbyszka, potem na Maćka: wreszcie zrozumiał, że z koni nie zsiędą i że umyślnie na niego nie zważają. Wówczas błysnęło mu coś w oczach jakby stalą – i zaraz począł się żegnać... W chwili zaś gdy ruszył, pan z Taczewa nie mógł się powstrzymać i rzekł mu na rozstaniu: – Jedźcie śmiele, mężny rycerzu. Kraj to spokojny i nikt na was nie napadnie, chyba jakowy dzieciak krotofilny... – Choć dziwne są obyczaje w tym kraju, nie obrony, ale towarzystwa waszego szukałem – odparł Lichtenstein – jakoż tuszę, że się jeszcze spotkamy i na tutejszym dworze, i gdzie indziej... W ostatnich słowach brzmiała jakby ukryta groźba, dlatego Powała odrzekł poważnie: – Bóg to da... To powiedziawszy, skłonił się i odwrócił, po czym wzruszył ramionami i rzekł półgłosem, tak jednak, aby go najbliżsi słyszeli: – Chuchraku! Zdjąłbym cię z kulbaki ostrzem kopii i przez trzy pacierze dzierżył w powietrzu! I począł rozmawiać z księżną, którą znał dobrze. Anna Danuta pytała go, co robi na gościńcu, on zaś oznajmił jej, że jeździ z królewskiego rozkazania, by utrzymać bezpieczeństwo w okolicy, w której z powodu wielkiej liczby gości ściągających zewsząd do Krakowa łatwo jakowaś zwada zdarzyć się może. I na dowód przytoczył to, czego przed chwilą sam był świadkiem. Pomyślawszy jednak, że o orędownictwo księżny za Zbyszkiem dość będzie czasu prosić wówczas, gdy okaże się tego potrzeba, nie nadawał zajściu zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, nie chcąc psuć wesołości. Jakoż księżna śmiała się nawet ze Zbyszka, że mu tak pilno było do pawich czubów – inni zaś, dowiedziawszy się o przyłamaniu kopii, podziwiali pana z Taczewa, że tak łatwo to jedną ręką uczynił... On zaś chełpliwym nieco będąc, cieszył się w sercu, że go sławią, i sam wreszcie począł opowiadać o swoich czynach, które głośnym uczyniły imię jego szczególniej w Burgundii, na dworze Filipa Śmiałego. Raz on tam w czasie turnieju chwycił, po skruszeniu kopii, pewnego rycerza ardeńskiego wpół, wywlókł go z kulbaki i wyrzucił na wysokość kopii w górę, chociaż Ardeńczyk cały był w żelazo zakuty. Filip Śmiały ofiarował mu za to złoty łańcuch, a księżna aksamitny trzewiczek, który on odtąd na hełmie nosi. Słysząc to, wszyscy wpadli w wielkie zdumienie, z wyjątkiem Mikołaja z Długolasu, który rzekł: – Nie ma już w dzisiejszych zniewieściałych czasach takich mężów, jacy bywali za mojej młodości, albo takich, o jakich ojciec mój mi opowiadał. Zdarzy się teraz szlachcicowi rozedrzeć pancerz, naciągnąć kuszę bez korby albo skręcić między palcami tasak żelazny, to się już mocarzem powiada i nad innych się wynosi. A drzewiej czyniły to i dziewki. – Nie przeciwię ja się temu, że dawniej byli ludzie tężsi – odpowiedział Powała – ale znajdą się i dziś chłopy krzepkie. Mnie Pan Jezus siły w kościach nie poskąpił, wszelako nie powiadam się najmocniejszym w tym Królestwie. Widziałeś waść kiedy Zawiszę z Garbowa? Ten by mnie zmógł. – Widziałem. Bary u niego tak szerokie jak wał od krakowskiego dzwonu. – A Dobko z Oleśnicy? Raz on na turnieju, który Krzyżacy w Toruniu wyprawili, rozciągnął dwunastu rycerzy z wielką chwałą dla siebie i dla naszego narodu... – Ale nasz Mazur Staszko Ciołek tęższy był, panie, i od was, i od Zawiszy, i od Dobka. Powiadali o nim, że wziąwszy w garść świeży kołek, sok z niego wyciskał. – Sok ja też wycisnę! – zawołał Zbyszko. I nim go kto poprosił o próbę, skoczył na brzeg drogi, udarł sporą gałąź z drzewa, a następnie ścisnął ją za koniec w oczach księżny i Danusi tak silnie, że sok począł istotnie kapać kroplami na drogę. – Aj, Jezu! – zawołała na ten widok Ofka z Jarząbkowa – nie chadzaj że na wojnę, bo szkoda by była, żeby taki zginął przed ożenkiem... – Szkoda by! – powtórzył, zasępiwszy się nagle, Maćko. Lecz Mikołaj z Długolasu począł się śmiać, a z nim i księżna. Inni wszelako wychwalali w głos siłę Zbyszkową, że zaś w owych czasach żelazną rękę ceniono nad wszystkie inne przedmioty, więc panny wołały na Danuśkę: "Raduj się!" – ona zaś rada była, chociaż nie rozumiała dobrze, co jej przyjść może z tego kawałka wyciśniętego drzewa. Zbyszko, zapomniawszy całkiem o Krzyżaku, spoglądał tak górnie, iż Mikołaj z Długolasu, pragnąc przywieść go do pomiarkowania, rzekł: – Próżno byś puszył siłą, bo są lepsi od ciebie. Jam tego nie widział, ale ojciec mój był świadkiem czegoś lepszego, co przygodziło się na dworze Karola, cesarza rzymskiego. Pojechał do niego w odwiedziny nasz król Kazimierz z wielu dworzany, między którymi był właśnie i ów słynny z mocy Staszko Ciołek, syn wojewody Andrzeja. Pocznie się tedy raz chełpić cesarz, że ma między swoimi ludźmi pewnego Czecha, który niedźwiedzia wpół obłapiwszy, na miejscu go udusi. Dopieroż wyprawili widowisko i Czech dwóch niedźwiedzi po kolei udusił. Bardzo się tym zafrasował nasz król, żeby ze wstydem nie odjechać, i rzeknie: "Ale mój Ciołek nie da mu się pohańbić". Naznaczyli, że za trzy dni będą się zmagać. Nazjeżdżało się pań i rycerzy znacznych, a po trzech dniach chycili się Czech z Ciołkiem na zamkowym dworzyszczu; ale niedługo tego było, bo ledwie się objęli, przełomił Ciołek Czechowi krzyż, pokruszył wszystkie żebra i dopiero nieżywego, z wielką chwałą królewską, z rąk wypuścił. Tenże, przezwan od tej pory Łomignatem, raz dzwon wielki na wieżę sam jeden zaniósł, którego dwudziestu mieszczan z miejsca ruszyć nie mogło. – A ile mu było roków? – pytał Zbyszko. – Młody był! Tymczasem Powała z Taczewa, jadąc po prawej stronie przy księżnie, pochylił się wreszcie do jej ucha i powiedział całą prawdę o ważności przygody, a zarazem prosił ją, by go poparła, gdy się będzie wstawiał za Zbyszkiem, który ciężko może za swój postępek odpowiadać. Księżna, której się Zbyszko podobał, przyjęła tę wiadomość ze smutkiem i zaniepokoiła się bardzo. – Biskup krakowski rad mnie widzi – rzekł Powała – to może go uproszę i królowę też, ale im więcej będzie orędowników, tym będzie dla młodziaszka lepiej... – Byle królowa za nim się ujęła, włos mu z głowy nie spadnie – rzekła Anna Danuta – bo król ją i za świątobliwość, i za wiano czci wielce, a szczególniej teraz, gdy zdjęta jest z niej hańba bezpłodności. Ale jest przecie w Krakowie umiłowana siostra królewska, księżna Ziemowitowa – do niej się udajcie. Ja też uczynię, co będę mogła, ale ona mu rodzona, a ja stryjeczna. – Kocha król i was, miłościwa pani. – Ej, nie tak – odrzekła z pewnym smutkiem księżna – dla mnie ogniwko, dla niej cały łańcuch; dla mnie liszka, dla niej soból. Nikogo z rodzonych nie miłuje król tak jak Aleksandrę. Nie ma takiego dnia, żeby z próżnymi rękoma odeszła... Tak rozmawiając, zbliżyli się do Krakowa. Gościniec, rojny od samego Tyńca, zaroił się jeszcze bardziej. Spotykali ziemian ciągnących do miasta na czele pachołków, czasem w zbrojach, czasem w letnich szatach i słomianych kapeluszach. Niektórzy jechali konno, niektórzy koleśno, z żonami i córkami, które chciały widzieć zapowiadane z dawna gonitwy. Miejscami cały gościniec zawalony był przez wozy kupców, którym nie wolno było omijać Krakowa, by nie pozbawić miasta licznych opłat. Wieziono na tych wozach sól, wosk, zboża, ryby, skóry bydlęce, konopie, drzewo. Inne szły z miasta ładowne suknem, beczkami piwa i przeróżnym miejskim towarem. Kraków było już widać dobrze: ogrody królewskie, pańskie i mieszczańskie, otaczające zewsząd miasto, za nimi mury i wieże kościołów. Im było bliżej, tym ruch czynił się większy, a przy bramach trudno było wśród ogólnego skrzętu przejechać. – To miasto! nie masz chyba takiego drugiego na świecie –rzekł Maćko. – Zawsze jakoby jarmark – odrzekł jeden z rybałtów. – Dawnoście tu byli, panie? – Dawno. I dziwuję się, jakobym je pierwszy raz widział, gdyż z dzikich krajów przyjeżdżamy. – Mówią, że Kraków okrutnie urósł od króla Jagiełły. Była to prawda: od czasu wstąpienia na tron wielkiego księcia Litwy niezmierzone kraje litewskie i ruskie otwarte zostały dla krakowskiego handlu, wskutek czego miasto z dnia na dzień porastało w ludność, w dostatki, w budowle – i czyniło się jednym ze znaczniejszych w świecie... – Krzyżackie miasta też zacne – ozwał się znów gruby rybałt. – By jeno się do nich dostać – odpowiedział Maćko. – Byłby łup godny! Lecz Powała myślał o czym innym, mianowicie, że młody Zbyszko, który tylko przez głupią zapalczywość zawinił, idzie jednak jak wilkowi w gardziel. Pan z Taczewa, srogi i zawzięty w czasie wojny, miał jednak w swych potężnych piersiach prawdziwie gołębie serce – że zaś lepiej rozumiał od innych, co winowajcę czeka, więc zdjęła go nad nim litość... – Waguję się i waguję – rzekł znów do księżny – czy mówić królowi, co się stało, czy nie mówić. Jeśli Krzyżak się nie poskarży, to i nijakiej sprawy nie będzie, ale jeśli się ma skarżyć, to może by lepiej wszystko pierwej powiedzieć, by pan nagłym gniewem nie zagorzał... – Krzyżak jak może kogo zgubić, to zgubi – odrzekła księżna – ale ja przedtem rzekę młodzieńcowi, żeby do naszego dworu przystał. Może też król nie tak srodze dworzanina naszego ukarze. To rzekłszy, zawołała Zbyszka, który dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie, zeskoczył z konia, podjął ją pod nogi i z największą radością zgodził się być jej dworzaninem, nie tyle dla większego bezpieczeństwa, ile dlatego, że w ten sposób mógł blisko Danusi pozostać... Powała zaś spytał tymczasem Maćka: – A gdzie zamieszkacie? – W gospodzie. – W gospodach z dawna me masz żadnego miejsca. – To pójdziem do kupca znajomka, Amyleja, może nas przenocuje... – A ja wam powiem tak: pójdźcie w gościnę do mnie. Bratanek wasz mógłby z dworzany księżny na zamku zamieszkać, ale lepiej mu będzie nie być królowi pod ręką. Co się w pierwszym gniewie uczyni, tego się w drugim nie uczyni. Pewnie się przy tym rozdzielicie dostatkiem, wozami i służbą, a na to potrzeba czasu. Wiecie! – dobrze wam u mnie będzie i przezpiecznie. Maćko, lubo zaniepokoił się trochę tym, że Powała tak o ich bezpieczeństwie myśli, podziękował z wielką wdzięcznością i wjechali do miasta. Lecz tu obaj ze Zbyszkiem zapomnieli znów na chwilę o troskach na widok cudów, które ich otoczyły. Na Litwie i na pograniczu widzieli tylko pojedyncze zamki, a z miast znaczniejszych jedno Wilno – źle pobudowane i spalone, całe w popiele i gruzach, tu zaś kamienice kupieckie częstokroć okazalsze były od tamtejszego wielkoksiążęcego zamku. Wiele domów było wprawdzie drewnianych, ale i te dziwiły wyniosłością ścian i dachów oraz oknami ze szklanych gomółek pooprawianych w ołów, które odbijały tak blaski zachodzącego słońca, że można było mniemać, iż w domu jest pożar. W ulicach bliższych rynku pełno było jednak dworzyszcz z czerwonej cegły albo zgoła kamiennych, wysokich, ozdobionych przystawkami i czarnym krzyżowaniem po ścianach. Stały jedne obok drugich jak żołnierze w szyku, niektóre szerokie, drugie wąskie na dziewięć łokci, ale strzeliste, ze sklepionymi sieniami – często ze znakiem Bożej Męki lub z obrazem Najświętszej Panny nad bramą. Były ulice, na których widać było dwa szeregi domów, nad nimi pas nieba, na dole drogę całkiem wymoszczoną kamieniami, a po obu bokach, jak okiem dojrzeć, składy i składy – sowite – pełne najprzedniejszych, częstokroć dziwnych albo zupełnie nieznanych towarów, na które przywykły do ciągłej wojny i brania łupu Maćko spoglądał jednak nieco łakomym okiem. Lecz w jeszcze większy podziw wprowadziły obydwóch gmachy publiczne: kościół Panny Marii w Rynku, sukiennice, ratusz z olbrzymią piwnicą, w której sprzedawano piwo świdnickie, dżinghus, toż inne kościoły, toż składy sukna, toż ogromne mercatorium przeznaczone dla kupców zagranicznych, toż budynek, w którym zamykano wagę miejską, toż postrzygalnie, łaźnie, topnie miedzi, topnie wosku, złota i srebra, browary, całe góry beczek koło tak zwanego Schrotamtu – słowem, dostatki i bogactwa, których nie obyty z miastem człowiek, choćby zamożny właściciel "grodku", wyobrazić sobie nawet nie umiał... Powała zaprowadził Maćka i Zbyszka do swego domostwa przy ulicy Św. Anny, kazał im dać izbę obszerną, polecił ich swym giermkom, sam zaś udał się na zamek, z którego wrócił na wieczerzę dość późną nocą. Wraz z nim przybyło kilku jego przyjaciół – i używając obficie na winie i mięsie, ucztowali wesoło, sam tylko gospodarz był jakiś zatroskany – a gdy wreszcie goście porozchodzili się do domów, rzekł do Maćka: – Gadałem z jednym kanonikiem, biegłym w piśmie i w prawie, któren powiada, że zniewaga posła to sprawa gardłowa. Proścież tedy Boga, by się Krzyżak nie skarżył... Usłyszawszy to, obaj rycerze, lubo przy uczcie przebrali nieco miarę, jednakże udali się na spoczynek nie z tak już wesołym sercem. Maćko nie mógł nawet zasnąć i po niejakim czasie, gdy się już pokładli, ozwał się do bratańca: – Zbyszku? – A co? – Bo tak pomiarkowawszy wszystko, myślę wszelako, że ci głowę utną. – Myślicie? – spytał Zbyszko sennym głosem. I obróciwszy się do ściany, zasnął smaczno, gdyż był utrudzon drogą... Krzyżacy 04